Payback Backfired
by bombayxprodigy
Summary: What happens when Luke is bored and Asch is knocked out with a cold. Payback -NOT yaoi-


What happens when Luke is bored and asch can't do anything -NOT yaoi-

Payback Backfired

The sun shone, the birds sang and the morning sun burned through the last remaining puffs of misty fog. All was surreal and quite in the Faber mansion. Luke fon Faber sat in the courtyard. Reflecting on his past adventures and think of what their group was going to do next. Asch was currently with them despite his protests, but was forced to stay when Luke him self had accidentally pushed his original into a fountain. Asch had then spent the next half hour lecturing and beating Luke up.

However in this space of time he hadn't changed his cloths and after being whooped into a frenzy getting angry at Luke caught a rather nasty cold. The group had then forced him into one of the guest room to sleep. Luke smirked when he remembered his payback for the beating Asch had given him and for other various insults. Well he just hoped that Asch stayed sick to day as well so that he didn't get the crap beat out of him.

Finally deciding to let his mind rest he began to practice with his sword for a little while wait for Guy to spar with. The count arrived shortly after and they spared for a short while till bother were slicked with sweat and felt well worked out.

Guy grinned. "You've gotten better. It seems like you're my equal now!"

Luke returned the grin, "Just you wait I'm going to Be better then all you guys!" he paused in thought, "Did anyone check on Asch yet? It's nearly time for breakfast."

"I saw Natalia before I came here, she said that she would go see if he was up to going ot breakfast."

Luke snorted, "I don't think so. That guy is so against being here, I wouldn't be surprised if he just took of if he felt better during the night."

"Not if he though of what Natalia would do." They shuddered at the thought of the princess's punishments. Though for Guy her presence was enough to put the shivers in his spine. "Shall we clean up and go to breakfast then?" Luke nodded and the two parted ways.

Guy entered the hall for breakfast a short while later all the others, Tear, Anise, Ion, Natalia and Jade were already their. "How's Asch doing? He didn't take off did he?" he asked Natalia.

She startled Guy by smirking, mischief dancing in he blue eyes. "No, no, I just decided to let him sleep for a little longer and wake up himself."

Guy blinked, allowing him to sleep in? How un-Natalia like.

That's when they heard it.

"REPLICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blood curdling scream pierced through the hall of the fon Faber manor, waking all who had dared to sleep in. Luke, walking through the court yard epee-ed in terror as he felt the though rip through his mind, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Turning around he saw Asch running at him flat out but still after him, a storm cloud of green surrounding him. Luke bolted for the Breakfast hall.

Guy turned around as the breakfast hall door crashed open, not long after the scream. A blur of red –gold streaked past all of them to hide under the table near Tear.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID REPLICA!" Asch entered the room, and everything froze, including Asch himself when he realized where he had walked into.

Guy blinked, then blinked again. WHAT THE HELL!

Anise was the first to react, she burst out laughing, falling out of her chair, tears of laughter pouring out of her eyes. Ion just sat their stunned. Tear went red as she held in her laughter, Guy changed various shades of red, blue and purple, before letting go and laughing himself. Natalia grinned having had her laugh when she had gone to wake Asch up.

Jade had the largest smirk on his face. "Very nice of you to grace you with your presence this morning Asch. But I must comment on status of your personal hygiene, and" he coughed, "you choice in hair style. Though now I must say we will never mistake you from Luke again."

Everyone looked at Asch again. He stood in his midst, wearing his night robe which hung open, reveling that had indeed been striped to his boxers when the maid had gone to dry his clothes, and boxers that had small hearts on them. But despite this small embarrassment, everyone's eyes were drawn to his hair. Luke had certainly done a number. Asch's hair was green, lime green. And though still it's original length Luke had managed to braid at least 100 braids into his original's hair. Each braid was tied with a small yellow and purple bow-ties.

That must have taken him hours. Guy thought.

Asch seethed. He walked over to the cowering form of Luke by Tear. He picked him up by the lapels. "What the HELL did you put IN my hair you damn Dreck! And you better tell how to get it out or I'm throwing you off of this city!" Luke mumbled incoherently. Asch shook his other half violently "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S PERMANENT!!" Anise roared with laughter, Guy following suit and Natalia added her own chuckles.

Asch was hard pressed not to throw the dreck across the room. How DARE he cause this much embarrassment! How DARE HE!

"Why did you do it Luke? I mean you and Asch were kind of equal for the pond thing." Ion asked in aw.

Luke turned his head to Ion. "Just payback of getting all his crap to deal with." And with he was promptly hefted across the room where he slammed into the wall. Dazed Luke couldn't get his bearings enough to fight Asch as he once again grabbed the replica, and left the room. Luke feeling his impending doom yelled for the other to help him but as the two neared Asch's temporary room he knew his fate was sealed.

Jade allowed him self a private chuckle. Thinking of all the things that Asch was going to do to Luke. The other must have been thinking along the same lines.

After a few hours, the screaming that had been coming from behind Asch's door died down and Luke burst forth to reveal his own mess of catastrophe which Asch called hair. When the rest of the group first saw Luke they didn't even know it was him. Some how Asch had managed to dye Luke's hair like a rainbow and poof it out to a sizeable afro.

As he walked past with his horriblely clashing green hair, all Asch said was, "Payback's a bitch."


End file.
